Paper Plane of Love
by Kimmidiot
Summary: [Ch.1 UPDATED] "Hyung kita sudah besar, kenapa masih bermain dengan pesawat kertas?" Jin hanya tersenyum pada Namjoon. "Biarin, aku hanya ingin menerbangkan harapanku."/ "Jadi apa harapanmu, hyung?" "Diberikan kesehatan dan selalu bersamamu. Harapanmu?" "Harapanku?-". [It's NamJin from BTS Fanfiction!-BL-]
1. TEASER

**Kimmidiot present**

 **.**

" _Hyung kita sudah besar, kenapa masih bermain dengan pesawat kertas?" Jin hanya tersenyum pada Namjoon. "Biarin, aku hanya ingin menerbangkan harapanku."/ "Jadi apa harapanmu, hyung?" "Diberikan kesehatan dan selalu bersamamu. Harapanmu?" "Harapanku?-"_

 **.**

 **Paper Plane of Love.**

 **© Kimmidiot**

 **Namjoon x SeokJin| Namjin | Boyxboy**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly the chara(s) belongs to their parents, not mine. I just own the story:(**

 **If you don't like, back button or x button up right corner is open for you.** _ **No Plagiat!**_ _ **Okay?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seokjin itu definisi dari pangeran di Disney, menurut para gadis di sekitarnya. Ada juga yang mendeskripsikan Kim Seokjin adalah putri tercantik dari putri-putri yang ada di dunia, bahkan Cinderella kalah cantik dengannya.

Semua orang suka dengannya. Seokjin itu baik hati, tampan, _baby face_ , pemanah handal, pintar bermain piano, cerdas, sopan, kaya, rendah hati, jago bernyanyi, pintar masak –Seokjin definisi dari kata sempurna.

Dan Namjoon harus mengakui itu. Ya, ia mengakuinya.

Seokjin itu sempurna.

Sedangkan ia tidak.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin pernah berkata padanya:

"Tidak, aku tulus kok bermain denganmu. Aku mendekatimu bukan karena kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyukai kehadiranku disini, sehingga bisa mencari alasan untuk kabur dari keramaian mereka. Aku tak mau membuat cerita hidupku seperti novel-novel, hidup seperti ini sudah cukup klise. Aku dekat denganmu karena aku nyaman denganmu, itu saja."

"Tapi hyung, kau tak mengerti. Duniamu dan duniaku berbeda."

Dan saat itu,

"Jadi lebih baik kau menjauh dariku, ini demi kebaikanmu."

Ia dengan tidak berperi-kemanusiaan mengusir orang sebaik Seokjin. Meski ia tahu, ia tak ingin Seokjin jauh darinya, ia tak ingin Seokjin diraih oleh orang lain. Namjoon menginginkannya, Kim Seokjin.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Namjoon- _ie._ Dan bagaimana jika kebaikanku ada pada dirimu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak peka."

Karena di dalam diri Namjoon, ia selalu merasa Seokjin adalah pelengkap hidupnya.

"Aku peka kok, Seokjin hyung. Makhluk hidup itu 'kan peka terhadap rangsangan."

"Kalau begitu kau bukan makhluk hidup."

"Tuh, kalau begitu kau tidak boleh dekat denganku dong?"

"Dasar menyebalkan."

.

.

.

.

Tapi Namjoon tahu, ia tak akan bisa menyempurnakan hidup Seokjin. Ia hanya bisa menghancurkannya –Namjoon selalu membenci tangannya yang selalu merusak segala hal. Dan pada akhirnya, sejauh apapun mereka bersatu, selama apapun mereka saling mencintai, Namjoon akan tetap melepaskannya.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin tersenyum pada suster itu, lalu memberikan lipatan pesawat kertas yang baru saja ia buat. "Suster, kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit? Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Namjoon. Hmm, dia datang tidak ya untuk menjengukku. Oh, apa suster tahu Kim Namjoon? Umm… dia tinggi, lebih tinggi dariku, terus umm rambutnya kecoklatan gitu, oh, ya, dia juga-"

"Kim Namjoon?" ulang sang suster.

Ini aneh, Seokjin dapat merasakannya. Seokjin merasa ada yang ganjal, seperti suster itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakangnya.

"Iya, Kim Namjoon. Suster mengenalnya?" tanya Jin penuh harap.

Tidak, kenapa raut wajah suster itu berubah? Kenapa ruangan ini terasa menjadi gelap?

Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Namjoon?

Apa semua orang tahu keberadaan Namjoon sedangkan dirinya tidak?

Tapi…

Jin merasakan kehadiran Namjoon.

Disini.

Sekarang.

"Kim Seokjin?" Jin menoleh.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

 **A/N:**

Hai hai hai para NamJin shipper!~ saya bawa prologue nih buat kalian~

Saya masih ga yakin untuk publish ini, saya masih pemula sama Namjin. Jadi saya coba buat prolognya dulu, kalau banyak yang minat saya usahain akan lanjut. Saran-sarannya juga saya terima banget kok, mungkin feelnya atau apapun itu. Sok, selama itu tidak memberatkan kalian, saya juga tidak merasa diberatkan:D

Oh ya, saya hanya mengingatkan ya.

Sebenarnya di setiap cerita saya itu gaada yang konfiknya ga ringan. Well, mungkin ada beberapa. Tapi untuk yang chapter kebanyakan konfliknya itu….ya…gitu deh. Saya hanya mengingatkan ya, jadi persiapkan diri kalian. Terutama kalian yang baru sama saya:D

Ya sudah, Review/favorite/follow nya boleh atu akang, teteh:3

Terima kasih yang sudah baca!~ Salam Bunda-Ayah BTS!~

* * *

 _ **Kimmidiot.**_


	2. Ch1: Kim Seok Jin

Ada kalanya,

Seokjin ingin sekali meminjam tubuh seseorang untuk ia pakai. Ia ingin berpindah raga, lalu menggunakan tubuh itu untuk melihat dirinya yang sekarang, mencari kesempurnaan yang selalu orang lain lihat. Karena ia tak mengerti, benar-benar tidak mengerti.

.

Mereka bilang Kim Seok Jin itu sosok sempurna mulai dari unsur intrinsik maupun ekstrinsik,otak maupun badan, latar keluarga atau bukan. Baik, SeokJin memang cukup percaya diri untuk mengakui itu. Tetapi pada intinya, bukan dirinyalah yang sempurna, ia tak bisa menyempurnakan dirinya seorang diri. Lantaran bantuan oleh orang lain.

Orang yang tertulis di kartu _jackpot_ milik SeokJin.

Kartu _jackpot_ berwarna emas mengkilap.

Yang tertulis tiga suku kata hangul disana.

Dan tak akan SeokJin lepaskan seumur hidup.

Tetapi orang lain tak pernah memandang kartu jackpot itu se-berharga seperti ia memandangnya. Ia heran, mengapa dunia bisa sebejat yang tak ia kira?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kimmidiot present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paper Plane of Love.**

 **© Kimmidiot**

 **Namjoon x SeokJin| Namjin | Boyxboy**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly the chara belongs to their parents, not mine. I just own the story:(**

 **If you don't like, back button or x button up right corner is open for you.** _ **No Plagiat!**_ _ **Okay?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Kim SeokJin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

"Kau lebih cocok menjadi psikolog dibandingkan menjadi pianis, kau tahu."

Jin Hyosang selalu mengatakan hal yang sama seperti itu setiap kali keduanya membahas mengenai masa depan kelak. Dan Kim Seokjin tak akan bosan memutar bola matanya (persetan jika matanya akan jereng atau apalah) tiap kali sahabat seperjuangannya kembali menasihati hal yang tak berguna.

Oh, seharusnya ia menyalahkan guru fisikanya yang malah berceramah tentang masa depan, melenceng dari topik fisika yang harusnya mereka pelajari. _Heol_ , Seokjin memang harus menyiapkan mental karena tahun akhir di sekolah menengah atas itu akan mendapat ribuan pepatah seperti tadi.

"Lagipula, apa keuntungannya menjadi pianis jika kau memiliki paras 'sempurna'? Bisa-bisa kau direkrut sebagai anggota _Boyband_. Kau tau, K-pop sekarang tengah meraja lela, _man,_ " oceh si pemilik mata bulat itu.

"Untuk yang ke-seratus kalinya, aku terpaksa, Jin Hyosang." SeokJin mendengus, berdecak sembari memutar penanya jengah. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku pantas menjadi seorang psikolog, huh?"

"Karena kau mudah memahami sosial. Dan _lovable_ , kurasa?"

Tepat saat Hyosang menyelesaikan pendapatnya, bel lalu berbunyi dua kali pertanda pelajar ketiga telah berganti menjadi waktu istirahat. Semua murid kela XII – I langsung menutup buku pelajaran dan mengemasi buku.

"Minggu depan kalian ulangan bab lima, ya."

Seok Jin tak begitu mengambil pusing sahutan guru Shin yang terakhir, ia memiringkan duduknya agar menatap Hyosang yang sedang memotret papan tulis –sepertinya dia malas mencatat di buku tulis lagi. "Eh, temenin jajan yuk!"

"Tunggu dulu sebentar!" seru Hyosang, masih membidik kamera ponselnya, sementara Jin sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan menunggu di depan meja Hyosang.

Namun saat keduanya hendak keluar kelas, "Seokjin, bisa kemari sebentar?" Seokjin segera menoleh saat guru fisikanya itu memanggilnya dari arah meja guru. Ia segera menghampirinya lalu membungkuk.

"Ada apa, _ssaem_?"

"Bisa kau panggilkan Kim Namjoon kelas sebelas – I untuk ke ruang guru sekarang? Ada yang saya ingin bicarakan dengan kalian," titah wanita berkacamata tersebut.

Seokjin sebenarnya sudah sangat lapar mengingat tadi malam ia tidak sempat makan, dan sepertinya waktu istirahatnya akan dipakai penuh tanpa makan. _Oh_ _well_ , resiko menjadi anak teladan memang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

 _Sial, selamat tinggal makanan lezat,_ ia mendengus.

"Baik, _ssaem_."

Tetapi ia dibuat bingung juga. Seokjin tak tahu pasti apa maksud dari perintah guru fisikanya itu, ia hanya bisa menggerutu dalam diam saat Hyosang malah mendadahi-nya lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Dengan perut kelaparan.

Baik, hanya memanggil, tak masalah.

Memanggil siapa tadi namanya?

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Nam Joon.

Kim Namjoon.

Kim Namjoon?

Kedua sepatu converse Seokjin telah menyapa ruang kelas XI –I yang terlihat sepi (hanya tersisa seperempatnya, pasti yang lain sedang ke kantin) dari ambang pintu. _Kim Namjoon, kau dipanggil Shin Min Ah_ Seongsaengnim _sekarang, aku hanya perlu mengucapkan itu,_ batin Seokjin bermonolog, mencoba berlatih apa yang akan ia katakan nanti. Dengan hembusan nafas sekali, Seokjin segera melangkah mendekat.

Tunggu dulu.

Ia berhenti melangkah.

 _Tapi aku tidak tahu Kim Namjoon yang mana._

Seokjin memutuskan untuk mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dahulu, melihat beberapa adik kelasnya yang terasa familiar baginya dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang duduk tepat di dekat pintu, menyender pada jendela sambil membaca buku.

"Eum …permisi," interuspi Jin, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dari buku tulisnya. "Kau Gongchan 'kan?" tanya nya kemudian.

Pemuda bermata kucing lucu itu mengangguk kikuk yang kemudian dibalas senyuman oleh Seokjin. "Apa Kim Namjoon ada?"

"Namjoon-" Gongchan sempat memotong pembicaraannya sebentar untuk melihat seisi kelasnya lalu kembali menatap Jin. "Ada, sunbae. Tunggu sebentar."

"Hey, Namjoon!"

Seokjin mengikuti arah pandang lelaki tersebut saat si mata kucing itu memiringkan posisi duduknya dan meneriaki nama orang yang sedang ia cari. Seperti maksud Gongchan pria yang duduk di sisi jendela lainnya dengan earphone merah itu adalah sosok yang dicari guru fisikanya.

"Namjoon-ah!" masih tak menoleh.

"Kiiim Namjooooon!~" bahkan tak bergeming sekalipun.

Itu seruan terakhir Gongchan sebelum pria tersebut mendecak sebal. "Aish anak itu."

Seokjin hanya terkikik geli di ambang pintu. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan aksi Gongchan dan memilih untuk memanggil Namjoon dengan usahanya sendiri (lagipula ia sudah tahu yang mana Namjoon itu) sebelum akhirnya adik satu tingkat dibawahnya itu menyobek kertas dari halaman belakang buku catatannya, meremasnya sehingga membentuk gumpalan bola, dan melemparnya ke arah si rambut silver itu sampai si target melepaskan sebelah earphone miliknya.

Wow, itu cara yang cukup kasar menurut Seokjin.

Ia bisa saja menghampiri pemuda itu lalu menepuk pundaknya dan pergi tanpa harus menyobek selembar kertas lalu melemparnya.

Kim Namjoon terlihat bingung saat mendapati remasan kertas di pangkuannya dan dihadiahi tatapan sebal _classmate_ -nya, "Dicari Seokjin sunbae," dan sahutan dinginnya.

Kini sepasang bola mata itu menatap Seokjin. "Kau dicari Shin Minah Seongsaengnim di meja kerjanya sekarang," katanya.

Mendapati adik kelasnya menggangguk mengerti dan bangkit dari duduknya, Seokjin segera membenarkan posisi berdirinya dan menggeser letak berdirinya agar memberi akses untuk Namjoon untuk keluar.

Nampaknya ia pria yang sopan, dan teladan, sepertinya. Karena sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi ke ruang guru, Namjoon menyempatkan untuk membungkuk terhadap Seokjin dan memberikan seulas senyum.

Seokjin kembali menengok ke arah si mata kucing itu. "Terimakasih, Gongchan-ah. Lain kali jangan melempar orang dengan barang, ya? Itu tidak sopan," tegurnya.

"A-ah iya, maafkan aku, sunbae," cicitnya kikuk.

Seokjin tersenyum simpul, lalu berlari kecil untuk mengikuti Namjoon dari belakang, menuju ruang guru.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Perlombaan pameran fisika?"

Sadar atau tidak, keduanya kini saling berpandangan saat tak sengaja menanyakan hal yang sama. Seokjin dan Namjoon kembali fokus pada wanita berkaca mata yang terlihat masih mudah tersebut, saling menautkan alis tanda perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Wanita tersebut tersenyum. "Iya. Kalian hanya perlu membuat sesuatu –apa saja yang berkaitan dengan fisika, lalu saat juri menghampiri kalian, jelaskan tentang tema dan objek kalian. Waktunya masih lama, sekitar dua bulan lagi." tuturnya.

"Tapi, _ssaem_. Mengapa harus kami?" itu pertanyaan dari Seokjin.

"Saya tahu nak Seokjin sangat kreatif, bukankah begitu?" Wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Dan Namjoon akan sangat membantumu karena ia peraih nilai tertinggi fisika se-angkatannya setiap ulangan." Minah melirik Namjoon, meyakinkan murid didiknya melalui tatapan lembut.

"Saya bisa mempercayai kalian berdua, bukan?"

Seokjin menoleh ke kanan, Namjoon menoleh ke kiri, saling berpandangan.

Tidak ada salahnya 'kan mencoba?

"Ya, tentu, _ssaem_." Jawab mereka serempak.

Sesampainya di ruang guru tadi, Seokjin dan Namjoon segera menghampiri meja guru Shin dan menanyakan tujuan mereka. Beliau tampak sedang mengumpulkan berkas-berkas lama yang berada di bawah nakasnya. Sebuah pameran fisika. Namjoon dan Seokjin akan menjadi perwakilan sekolah sebagai siswa yang akan mengikuti lomba tersebut. Dan saat guru Shin melihatkan berkas-berkas makalah tahun lalu tentang perlombaan tersebut, Seokjin dan Namjoon merasa tak keberatan. Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mereka yang menyetujui hal tersebut.

"Oh, jadi kau ya yang sering dibicarakan itu," sahut Jin.

Setelah akhirnya menyetujui perlombaan tersebut, Namjoon dan Seokjin sama-sama berpamitan pada guru Shin dan keluar dari ruang guru. Keduanya berjalan beriringan sembari membuka pembicaraan, menghilangkan rasa canggung.

Melihat anggukan singkat dari Namjoon, Seokjin kembali melayangkan pertanyaan padanya. "Berapa IQ-mu, Namjoon-ah?"

"148."

Dan Seokjin tak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah IQ yang tinggi. Oh, bahkan paras kaku dan _jawline_ yang tegas itu _somehow_ meyakinkan Seokjin bahwa Namjoon lebih jenius daripada dia. Tak heran jika Seokjin membulatkan matanya lalu mengangguk lucu.

Seokjin kembali menatap Namjoon. "Oh, ya. Kau mungkin sudah mengenalku, tapi ayo berkenalan." Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya di luar ruang guru. "Namaku Seokjin, senang bekerjasama denganmu." Sahutnya, tak lupa mengulur tangannya.

Selang beberapa detik, Namjoon lalu mengaitkan jemarinya pada jari-jari Seokjin.

"Kim Namjoon. Mohon bantuannya, _sunbaenim_."

Meresmikan perkenalan pertama mereka, jangan lupa itu adalah kontak fisik pertama mereka.

Bolehkan Seokjin mengatakan sesuatu? Mengapa rasanya telapak tangan Namjoon yang kering nan besar terasa begitu pas dengan miliknya? Apa itu hanya opininya saja?

"Namjoon- _ie_!"

Seokjin lah yang pertama kali memalingkan pandangannya menuju seseorang yang memanggil lawan bicaranya tadi. Seorang lelaki berponi hitam lurus dan cengiran lebarnya, kalau tidak salah namanya Hoseok, anak ketua ekskul _modern dance_. Namjoon ikut menoleh dan melepaskan genggaman mereka saat sahabatnya itu merangkulnya dan membisikkan sesuatu, katanya ia minta ditemani ke ruang uks sebelum bel masuk.

"Oh, maaf Seokjin sunbae. Aku tak tahu kalian ternyata saling kenal?" tanya Hoseok kemudian, tak lupa membungkuk sekilas.

"Haha tak apa, Hoseok." Seokjin memasukkan jemarinya kedalam saku. "Aku dan Namjoon baru saja selesai berurusan, kau bisa bawa temanmu sekarang."

Yang Seokjin bisa simpulkan,

Namjoon bukan tipe murid berandal yang suka membuat onar, meski tampangnya terlihat jenuh dan mengesampingkan urusan sekolah. Tampak sedikit acuh, terlihat bahwa ia kurang aktif di sekolah. Meskipun begitu, ia tahu Namjoon adalah tipe orang yang hangat. Saat ia melihat punggung si pirang dan sahabatnya tengah berjalan, Hoseok yang berbicara dengan nada dan gestur cerianya dan Namjoon yang meresponnya dengan tertawa (sesekali menjitak kepala si lonjong, namun itu tak bertahan lama).

Se-pasif apapun Namjoon, ia pasti orang yang ramah karena tertular lingkungan sekitarnya.

Dan Seokjin yakin ia bisa berteman baik dengannya.

Kriiiiiiing

Mulai dari saat itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setidaknya itu pemikiran positifnya tentang Namjoon.

Walaupun ada banyak pertanyaan yang ia simpan tentang pemuda pirang itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dan Seokjin tak habis pikir.

"KIM NAMJOOOOOON!"

Kenapa adik kelasnya itu gemar sekali menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone. Setiap kali ia berpapasan atau bertemu, selalu saja ia melihat Namjoon dengan earphone yang tersambung ke ponsel pintarnya. Entah itu warna merah, hitam, silver, ada saja yang bertengger di telinganya.

Demi Tuhan, berapa volume suara yang Namjoon mainkan? Apa ia tak khawatir pada telinganya sendiri?

Dan satu lagi.

Apa hanya karena dirinya yang semakin berat (Hyosang bilang ia menggemuk) sehingga berlari di lorong saja sangat melelahkan atau memang langkah jalan Namjoon terlalu lebar?

"Oh, astaga, bocah itu. YAAAK! NAMJOON-AH!"

Saat tadi ia ada di lantai tiga, Seokjin tak sengaja melihat Namjoon sedang berjalan di koridor –terlihat seperti ingin pulang karena menyampirkan tasnya di bahu kiri. Berhubung pemuda itu baru saja dari perpustakaan mencari sumber untuk perlombaan nanti, ia segera menggenggam kertas hasil membacanya lalu mengejar Namjoon. Meski akhirnya tak menghasilkan buah manis.

Seokjin menyerah. Ditumpukannya kedua tangan miliknya ke kedua lutut yang ia tekuk, membuat bulir-bulir keringat mengalir ke ujung dagu dan rambutnya hingga menetes ke lantai koridor. "Astaga, aku tak berniat olahraga dan anak itu berhasil membuatku melakukannya."

Merasa kesal juga, pemilik rambut coklat itu akhirnya melipat kertas di genggamannya dengan buru-buru. Namjoon sudah menuruni tangga ke lantai satu, jadi mau tak mau Seokjin segera membidik pesawat kertas –hasil lipatan kertasnya –itu lalu melemparkannya.

Pesawatnya terbang lurus.

Seokjin masih terengah.

Pesawat itu berbelok ke tikungan tangga.

Seokjin menyeka keringatnya.

"Aduh." Seokjin berseru dalam hati.

Ia segera berlari dan berbelok ke tikungan tangga kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah untuk menemukan pria bersurai silver sasarannya itu tengah membaca kertas lalu mendongak untuk melihatnya. "Astaga, aku memanggilmu daritadi, dasar," dengus Jin dari atas.

Namjoon sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Seokjin yang menyusulnya menuruni anak tangga yang berbentuk 'V'. "Maafkan aku, sunbae. Aku tak mendengarnya. Hehe." Kekehnya.

"Kau ini, lain kali kecilkan volume lagunya."

"Hehe, maaf." Sesal si rambut silver. "Kenapa kau mengejarku, sunbae? Kukira kau sudah pulang?"

Kini keduanya berjalan berdampingan di koridor sekolah, keadaan yang sepi membuat Seokjin setidaknya bisa mernafas lega karena tak ada tatapan intimidasi orang-orang yang akan melihatnya berjalan dengan Namjoon. Tidak, Seokjin hanya takut Namjoon merasa tak nyaman.

"Tadinya aku memang ingin pulang dengan Hyosang," sahut Jin. "Tapi aku baru saja ada ide untuk perlombaan nanti. Kebetulan saja sehabis dari perpustakaan waktu mau pulang, aku melihatmu. Ya sudah aku panggil saja, tapi kau tak mendengarnya." jelasnya diakhiri dengan dengusan.

"Oh, maksudnya kertas ini?" tanya Namjoon dengan tangannya yang mengangkat lipatan pesawat kertas milik Jin.

Seokjin menoleh, mendapati Namjoon yang kini juga melihat kepadanya. "Um-hm. Bagaimana menurutmu? Maaf terkesannya buru-buru, takutnya jika ditunda kau semakin banyak tugas dan mengganggu ulangan tengah semester."

Namjoon tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang manis. "Tak apa, sunbae. Aku tak merasa keberatan. Sepertinya luar angkasa bukan ide yang buruk. Aku suka melihat bintang di malam hari."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita ambil tema itu saja, bagaimana? Aku juga suka dengan bintang! Pesawat juga suka sih, pokoknya kalau luar angkasa aku suka banget!"

Namjoon terkekeh melihat mata Seokjin yang berbinar saat mengoceh betapa ia menyukai hal berbau luar angkasa. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi tembam-nya yang mengumpul di tulang pipi saat ia tersenyum, ia jadi bingung sendiri apa benar ia lebih muda dari Seokjin. Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang gerbang, menengok kekiri dan kanan trotoar yang cukup sepi. Lalu kembali menatap kakak kelasnya. "Mungkin kita sampai disini saja, sunbae."

"Rumahmu ke arah mana, Namjoon?"

"Disana, sunbae." Tunjuk Namjoon menggunakan jempol kirinya, menandakan ia akan pergi ke arah barat. Berbeda arah dengan Seokjin yang ke timur.

"Yah berarti kita berpisah. Rumahku ke arah sana." Seokjin mencebikkan bibirnya. "Baiklah, kita bicarakan lain kali? Atau mungkin aku bisa menghubungimu?"

Namjoon mengangguk sekali lalu menyebutkan nomor ponselnya saat Seokjin tengah siap mendengarkan dengan ponsel ditangannya. Tak lama setelah Namjoon mengucapkan deretan angka itu, ponselnya lalu bergetar dari balik saku celananya.

Pemuda bersurai silver itu segera merogoh isi sakunya. "Sunbae hanya perlu mengirimkanku pesan saja. Aku tidak mengangkat telepon, takutnya aku tak mendengar karena selalu ku _silent_." Lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang tertera deretan angka milik nomor Seokjin, kemudian memasukkan benda kotak itu kembali.

"Oke, hanya mengirim pesan. Tak masalah." Ingat Jin. "Dan kau harus berhenti memanggilku _sunbae_ , oke? Anggap saja aku ini temanmu seperti Hoseok. Dia lebih tua darimu juga 'kan?"

"Tapi 'kan dia hanya berbeda beberapa bulan denganku."

"Kau menghinaku tua, bukan?"

"Hehe, aku tidak bilang begitu, _lho_ ya. Baiklah, Seokjin hyung."

Seokjin mengulum cengirannya. Ada rasa hangat di dalam hatinya saat Namjoon _playfully_ menyebut namanya dengan embel-embel _hyung_. Lalu saat Namjoon tersenyum balik padanya kemudian menunduk, Seokjin bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas. Namjoon bersikap terlalu manis padanya. Yang paling tua akhirnya menggenggam kedua tangan ranselnya, lalu berjalan mundur dengan perlahan.

"Oke deh, duluan ya, Namjoon-ah!" seru Jin, tak lupa melambaikan salam perpisahan.

Terakhir kali sebelum ia melambai dan berbalik untuk berjalan dengan benar, ia bisa melihat Namjoon yang tersenyum singkat kepadanya lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Sebelum akhirnya adik kelasnya itu berjalan berlawanan arah, kembali menyumpal kedua earphonenya yang sempat ia lepas satunya, lalu punggung yang terlihat _skinny_ itu memudar bagaikan bintik kecil –padahal Seokjin baru saja berbalik lagi dan ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Sampai Jumpa lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tetapi setidaknya,

Hari itu, Seokjin menemukan hal baru tentang dunianya. Kali ini ia menemukan suatu yang berbeda, selain pertemuannya dengan Hyosang atau saat hari ulang tahunnya, atau hal-hal yang selama ini selalu ia pisahkan kedalam memori indah. Suatu hal yang akan masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup memorinya dan akan menempatkannya di posisi yang cukup luas. Seokjin tahu ia tidak salah, ia dapat merasakannya. Hal itu yang selalu menariknya untuk tersenyum lebih lebar atau tertawa saat melihat objek itu tersenyum.

Hal itu –ah tidak, objek itu maksudnya –akan menjadi hal baru yang masuk pada lingkungan hidupnya.

Namanya adalah:

Kim Namjoon.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be Continued_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:**

 **I am sooooo sorry bcos:**

 **1\. I made you guys waited for soo long. It takes 2 months for me to upload this; schools got me like… heol. I'm desperate already XD**

 **2\. The last chap was actually not a prolog. It's a teaser XD I am sooo sorry.**

 **3\. I'm confusing you because of the last chapter, didn't I? Namjoon is alive guys:) Don't worry. And this story's gonna be sad soo sorry for those who want NamJin to be happy:) (Actually they are happy XD) But not now~**

 **4\. I couldn't replied all of your review(s) sooo sorry:( But still I've read it and I LOVE U GUYS SOOOO MUCH!**

 **Thank you for appreciated (Review/Fav/Follow) my fanfiction, guys! I'd loved to read your opinion about this ff:) And please anticipate the next chapter!:D**

P.S: For those of you who has V App, please tap the heart button on BTS Prologue as much as you can!:) We need to show them much love! It's actually a project:) AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE BTS ON MAMA! (Tbh, I hate MAMA. Fish) FIGHTING!

* * *

 _Love and peace._

 _Kimmidiot._


End file.
